


hey mister

by geniewish



Series: mr chae au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hyungki, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, based on my au pls find a link in a desc, dom!hyungwon, kihyun breathes sir, kihyun is a brat, mr chae sir, swearing kink, teacher!hyungwon, why is it not a thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: As Shakespeare once said, do not bring your literature essay late to your teacher personally if he's angry with you already.Especially if this teacher is also your crush-turned-boyfriend.(based on my twt au, i recommend you read it first)





	hey mister

**Author's Note:**

> hoi finally a behind the scenes of what happened on chaes desk
> 
> this is based on my twt au https://twitter.com/taethebadboy/status/960981884946829312 which you should read first to understand the dynamics and what happened before this whole mess 
> 
> also, my first e rated smut posted here pls welcum nicely 
> 
> thank you lena for beta-ing and approving it i love you a lot
> 
> i apologise
> 
> but! im spreading kihyungwon and mr chae sir kink into the masses so im doing a good deed here
> 
> i hope you like it! comments are kudos are greatly appreciated!

If walking was uncomfortable in his tight black leather pants that he threw on with the only instinct to look cool, then running was practically impossible. Kihyun was in a hurry – he had to leave the building before his styled hair decided to fall apart and destroy his whole heart-crashing appearance, so that he could stay looking hot and unbothered on his date for longer. His date was technically planned for later, about half an hour from now, but he couldn’t wait – looks and all. He couldn’t wait to show himself off for his boyfriend, who was so virtually affected by Kihyun’s morning picture with the eyeliner in the corner of his eyes and his dyed caramel brown hair styled up that he asked for more selfies. In his usual, very nonchalant manner, of course. No way was he showing the fact that Kihyun could affect him in any way. Kihyun passed by reflective surface and checked himself out again. He smirked at himself, preparing a face to meet the other man with, and lightly went through his hair, brushing his shaved sides. Totally good-looking. He checked the time on his phone again and cursed, picking up the pace again and walking abnormally fast for his average (he was not short) sized legs. He wasn’t going to run – leather pants be damned. They looked amazing on him, of course, especially after Kihyun lost about seven kilograms in a miserable span of time because his crush-turned-boyfriend might have been a slightly more handsome than he was, in Kihyun’s honest opinion. It didn’t matter now, anyways. He had a lot of time to admire himself later, but firstly, he had to pick up his boyfriend.

He texted Hyungwon asking if he was done, the other yet again reminding him that he was busy. Of course he was, he had his twenty essays to mark, but it didn’t bother Kihyun, not even a tiny bit. He had to show himself off as soon as possible. He anticipated the look on his boyfriend’s face when the other saw him, face neutral, serious even, but eyes dark, attentive, watching. He caught up on every detail and every change, and nothing gave Kihyun more confidence that this. He loved it when Hyungwon went over his whole body, judging but always approving, observed his every little curve – not as if he had any big ones left, anyways, – and imperfection. Gosh, Kihyun caught the other composing rhymes about the highlight on his cheekbones, chokers on his neck and the way his shirts fitted around his stomach and his waist after he ate too much. And they hadn’t even had sex yet.

It was strange, really, dating Chae Hyungwon. It had been about a week (eight days) after they established their relationship but Kihyun still wasn’t used to calling him by his first name. The other had been Mr Chae to him for three months, and now they were suddenly calling each other boyfriends. Kihyun loved it but still felt tingly when he really thought about it. He couldn’t get enough of Mr Chae looking secretly affected by his small movements in class, such as licking over his lips, or ruffling his hair, or lifting his chin up just a little bit higher for his neck to be exposed. The other would swallow and lower his gaze back to the text his was explaining or turn towards the screen with a presentation. When he gave assignments to the whole class, he would sit by his desk, legs crossed and phone in hands. He would scan the room with his eyes and catch Kihyun’s gaze with his own. If someone caught them in the middle of their intense eye contact session, they could get expelled just by looking at each other the way they did.

But no matter how hard Kihyun tried to cause a tiny change in Hyungwon’s face at his little provocative antics, he could never compare to the way the other made him feel. The way he bit on his lower plump lip while thinking, or the way he fixed his tie and cracked his neck at the same time, or the way he spun a pen between his fingers. Kihyun would honestly admit that he masturbated to the image of those fingers inside of him alone at home. He wished he could be just be a little bit braver to ask Hyungwon to drive him to his place and spend a night there. But they were only dating for about a week (eight days) and it could have been a little bit too early.

Just a little bit, though, because Kihyun looked incredibly good today and he wanted to bang. He wanted Hyungwon, he wanted to see him suck in his cheeks and bite on the inside of his lips when he called him ‘sir’. Kihyun maliciously chuckled at the image as he was formulating his next response to the other’s text.

“but mister chae, sir, I really want to see you right now.”

A visibly angry and sweaty Hyungwon, who was obstinately marking his twenty essays, warned him about his own, and Kihyun swore out loud, stopping in the middle of the corridor. He forgot to write that goddamn essay for Mr Chae, and now he might get punished. Well, in a lighthearted way – usually, what Hyungwon did, was making Kihyun write it during the time designated for their after-college dates, and it was tolerable. Kihyun would prefer being punished in a slightly different way, however. He loved listening to Hyungwon telling him what to do, whether it was another class task or an order to take coffee for him, he loved it. But he would never let the other know that. He could resist as much as he wanted, and the harsher Hyungwon’s tone got, the more thrilled and agitated he felt. He would burn the other’s favourite Shakespeare edition just to hear him telling him off, commanding him, cursing him, looking angry and in power. But he would never let the other know that.

Kihyun stopped in the middle of the corridor once again, feeling an uncomfortable itch in his pants. If he got himself hard now just by imagining his boyfriend riling him up, what would happen in the real thing? He was so in deep.

Maybe he should just keep going.

When Hyungwon stopped replying completely, he fucked the whole world and his damn pants with it and ran the last hundred meters to the small lecture hall his boyfriend was sitting in. He stopped right by the double doors, calming his breathing, and pushed them open, imposingly coming in and hearing the doors smash into the walls. Hyungwon shuddered in his shoulders and raised his head, face unimpressed as he knew whom he was expecting. He quirked his eyebrow and put his pen down. Kihyun stopped right before the stairs in the middle of the hall and rested his hands on his hips. Hyungwon raised his second eyebrow, lowered his eyes to Kihyun’s legs clothed in horribly tight leather pants and back to the other’s impudent face. He practiced this expression.

“I can see you are very ready for our date today.” Hyungwon said and returned to marking his essays. Kihyun knew he was affected and just tried to compose himself, but got a bit discouraged nonetheless. “Nice to see you looking confident.” Hyungwon mumbled under his breath and ticked something on a paper that lied in front of him.

“I’m overflowing with confidence!” he exclaimed and rushed down with big steps, slowing down just two meters before the desk. Hyungwon was dresses prettily today too, cheating on his favourite suit pants with black jeans and changing his classy Oxford shoes to wedge Oxfords with thicker soles. Someone really wanted to highlight his height today.

Kihyun smirked again and approached the desk. He reminded himself to stay confident. He looked down at Hyungwon’s calm face, his strong eyebrows visible under his messily styled black bangs, lips pressed together and a slight glow on his skin. His crotch told him to lose his composure. This traitor.

“Would you stop breathing right above my face, please?” Hyungwon asked, calm, as always, albeit still annoyed. He looked up, big dark eyes communicating silent symbols the other couldn’t quite decipher in the state his was in, and Kihyun’s breath hitched. He imagined Hyungwon getting up, slowly, fast, jumping up, leaning in, touching Kihyun’s face, squishing his cheeks to pluck his lips forward, forcing his chin up to expose his neck, forcing his head down to make him look up at him (which he already does anyways), and stroking his cheekbones with his other hand. Kihyun stared for so long Hyungwon cleared his throat and put his pen down again. He got up and moved to the side, back facing Kihyun, and fixed his black tie, which he still managed to match with his more casual outfit. His black blazer sat perfectly on his back, which was broader than Kihyun’s and made him constantly upset, and didn’t cover his butt, which lifted Kihyun’s mood immediately, as his own ass was definitely better looking. He was sure Hyungwon thought so too.

Kihyun walked around the desk and leaned against the side of Hyungwon’s chair, leaning back slightly to read the paper Hyungwon was marking. He could write a far better essay.

“Did you do your essay?” Hyungwon turned around and gave Kihyun that look he always gave him – the one full of annoyance, expectation and hopelessness, because no matter how much he pestered Kihyun about his work, he never handed it in on time.

“Nah-huh,” Kihyun clicked his tongue and licked over his lips, waiting for Hyungwon to do something about it. He could bet his good looks that something bad sparkled in the other’s eyes, and it riled Kihyun up. Please, sir, punish me, he wanted to say, but bit his lips immediately when Hyungwon took slow lazy steps towards the desk. His eyes were cold, dark, malevolent even, but Kihyun knew it was just a mask to scare Kihyun off. He loved being authoritative, respected, above him. Tall. Hyungwon stood on the opposite end of the desk and crossed his arms, leaning against and looking Kihyun straight in the eyes. Gosh, he was so much taller than Kihyun in this position, so intimidating and hot. Kihyun tried to quietly suck in a breath and gave him a daring look.

“What are you going to do about that?” he licked over his lips and smacked them together, opening them slightly after. He leaned towards the other man and added a very smug, “Mr Chae?”

Hyungwon closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and giving Kihyun another look from his arsenal. This one was the one that turned Kihyun on in his dreams. It was crazy – they only dated for a week, but he was learning what buttons to press really quickly. He smiled, revealing his teeth, and leaning back on his hands on the desk, head thrown back, exposing his neck. He remembered Hyungwon leaving marks all over it two dates ago when they went for drinks and couldn’t quite keep themselves together, having ended up kissing in the public bathroom. Hyungwon shared his sexual tension, he was just as bothered, just as wanted, but both seemed to wait for the right time. Was a week enough?

Kihyun looked so good today, he didn’t want such an opportunity to go to waste. They were alone in the lecture hall in a nearly empty college, they were both dressed for the date and they both developed an unhealthy desire for each other over the several days. Kihyun was sure, Hyungwon suffered no less than himself. They both had boners.

Kihyun lowered his head to look over his boyfriend’s tall figure and observed his every movement as the other moved closer, nearly pressing himself into the smaller man, towering above him with a confident grin on his face. Kihyun took the challenge, staring back into the other’s eyes, smelling his light perfume, hearing the way his tongue moved over his lips and inside his mouth, and he drowned in his aggravated senses, only desiring to taste his boyfriend’s mouth and feel his breath on his own skin. He leaned forward but gasped and froze in his movement as he felt a wide palm on his crotch. Unexpected sensation made him back down and he slumped on the desk, moving his hips up slightly to encourage at least some kind of friction, but Hyungwon pressed his palm harder onto the bulge, and Kihyun tried his best to not make an embarrassing sound.

“What have you been thinking about before coming here?” Hyungwon asked, smirk evident in his voice. Kihyun wanted to fight.

“You.” He said, sounding daring. Hyungwon lightly caressed his cheek and smiled, slightly, not giving it much emotion. This was the dangerous expression that intimidated his student when he wanted to let them know they were being stupid. Hyungwon wanted to let the whole world – Kihyun’s world – know who was in charge. Kihyun felt observed and mentally cursed at the lack of resistance from his side. He couldn’t let Hyungwon have it all, not now, not yet, not ever, preferably, but this was a very vague afterthought. He dug his nails into Hyungwon’s hand that was now lightly squeezing his clothed erection, and the other moved his hand away. Then stepped away as well. Kihyun breathed louder, trying to maintain himself and not say anything demanding, but Hyungwon just looked over him again, opened one of the desk drawers, took something and walked away. Kihyun, back still pressed against the desk, turned his head to follow hid boyfriend’s movements, and traced his each step up the wide stairs with his eyes. He took in the curve of Hyungwon’s long legs, the slight bulges of his calves and thighs, his thin ankles that were exposed thanks to his low shoes. Kihyun fixed his gaze at the other’s small flat butt as he walked to the doors, shut them and turned the key to lock them. Kihyun smiled to himself as he dwelled in the feeling of victory over Hyungwon’s sense of security and self-control.

Hyungwon moved back down just as slowly, taking large demonstrative steps, aware of Kihyun’s piercing gaze on him. “Jump up,” he said, and Kihyun forgot not to obey. Was it excitement that rushed over him, or love for his boyfriend, or his mind accidentally gave in to his true nature, but Kihyun found himself on the desk in the next second and grimaced slightly at the fact that he let Hyungwon have him so easily. He had to put up a fight. He threw all the papers and pen that obstructed his free movements on the floor and gave Hyungwon another daring stare.

The other found himself right in between Kihyun’s legs, his hands flat on the desk behind the younger, and his face was impossibly close. Kihyun placed his hands on Hyungwon’s cheeks and found something strangely endearing in the contrast between his small paler hands and his boyfriend’s tanned perfect face. He didn’t even cover half of it. Kihyun mentally punched himself for thinking those things – it was Hyungwon who loved everything romantic and sappy, not Kihyun. His boyfriend was old-fashioned to an absurd. But he somehow loved that about him.

“Can you give me a kiss?” he demanded, expecting Hyungwon to listen. The other just raised his eyebrow.

“Did you deserve a kiss?” he asked back, and this made Kihyun’s veins boil. He slapped Hyungwon lightly on his cheek, meaning the action but not the softness. Hyungwon closed his eyes for a second and opened them for Kihyun to find a new code in them.

‘Brat’, it most likely said.

Kihyun smirked, proud of himself, but was immediately caught off guard when the tip Hyungwon’s head appeared in his sight, and the man bit into the skin on his neck, moving to his jawline, kissing all along the sharp bone, before moving back to his neck, licking over his Adam’s apple, biting his throat and leaving the burning marks as they were. Hyungwon wasn’t the one to self-sacrificially treat his boyfriend with care if he went against his authority. And did Kihyun love it.

Hyungwon was quick to catch up on things that got Kihyun going. He pulled Kihyun’s hair at the back of his head as he remembered doing so during their very second kiss about a week ago and causing Kihyun to breathe out a tiny moan. He put his hands on Kihyun’s thighs and squeezed them, before letting go and tracing them later with the tip of his fingers, making his legs shudder with sensitivity. Kihyun was ticklish in so many places. Hyungwon moved down to the collar of his shirt that had the first two buttons open, and moved the sides apart, revealing his collarbones. He bit into them as he then moved on undoing the buttons. He smiled as the other’s uneven breathing kept getting louder and more frequent.

“You are a real Satan, Kihyun.” He detached himself from Kihyun’s skin to take off the other’s jacket and effortlessly threw it on the floor behind the desk. Hyungwon undid all the buttons on Kihyun’s shirt and opened it to reveal his boyfriend’s torso. Hyungwon traced his favourite features he truly wished to see in all their glory for so long with his eyes – Kihyun’s soft stomach with yet barely visible abdominal muscle lines that will soon appear, his soft waist and his pink erect nipples. If Hyungwon had the right, he would tell him to never wear clothes ever again.

“Sounds like a compliment from you.” Kihyun shot back, smirked, spread his legs further and leaned back on his hands, sucking his stomach in and raising his chin. Hyungwon smiled at his actions.

“It is one, indeed. Your ability to seduce is above my figurative way of speech.” He rested his hands on Kihyun’s thighs and took in the sight in front of him again. Kihyun didn’t miss the quick tongue running over his lips.

“You are just whipped for me, Mr Chae.” He made his voice deeper and gave his boyfriend another daring smile, tip of his tongue peeking in the corner of his mouth. Hyungwon slid his hand up Kihyun’s stomach to his chest, grazing his nipple and making his sensitive Kihyun move away from the touch, before resting his fingers on his nape. He slid up and down his neck, sending tiny shivers down his boyfriend’s spine, and moved to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hard, sticky from the styling gel, hair.

“Or you are just too desperate, too unbearable, too greedy, and you try a little too hard,” he tugged at his hair and Kihyun winced, a tiny whine escaping his mouth. Hyungwon held back a smirk, “especially for your tiny and soft self.”

Kihyun shifted his weight on one hand and aimed for Hyungwon’s face with the other. It was another gentle slap, the one Kihyun didn’t quite mean but couldn’t help but give. Hyungwon didn’t fight back, although Kihyun would expect him to grab his wrists tightly and keep them in place, making Kihyun curse to let him go and resist his every movement. Instead, Hyungwon gave him another dark look and clicked his tongue.

“I’m not tiny.” Kihyun protested a little too childishly. At this, Hyungwon breathed out a silent laugh and attached himself to Kihyun’s neck again, biting a trail down to his chest and sucking an area of skin right above his left nipple. His hands were circling his naked waist now, pinching the sides just to make Kihyun’s legs flinch and his stomach flex.

“Lean back,” Hyungwon ordered before pressing his mouth against his skin again. He licked over his left nipple, fiddling with the other with his fingers, and moved down his torso, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses over his stomach, around his navel and right above the line of his jeans. Kihyun breathed louder, his stomach flexing harder and his thigh muscles contracting. Hyungwon looked up at his boyfriend who struggled to appear unaffected. Kihyun didn’t notice a fold appearing between his eyebrows. He loved the way the other praised his body silently with his tongue, instead of writing complicated poetry about it. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, “Ready?” he asked, fingers reaching for the button on his impossibly tight leather pants. Hyungwon could see every curve of his muscles.

“Kiss me first,” Kihyun collected himself, remembering to be teasing, and cocked his head to the side, “mr Chae?” he swore he could hear his boyfriend releasing a quiet growl at the name, but his face seemed to remain neutral. Kihyun grinned – if it wasn’t for his eyes, he would never know how affected Hyungwon actually was. “Mr Chae, sir, are you just going to keep staring at me or will you finally do something?” Kihyun grinned wider, revealing his teeth and biting his lower lip in anticipated excitement. Gosh, Hyungwon was going to go off.

“No.” he said in the lowest voice and undid the button and unzipped his pants. Hyungwon pulled them down, slowly, with effort, as they were too tight for his growing boner now. He left the pants somewhere mid-thighs and kissed the clothed erection through his boxers, and only then Kihyun gasped in realization. His teacher-turned-boyfriend was about to, hopefully, suck him off, and touch his dick, and see his dick, and taste his dick, and give him what was undoubtedly about to be his best orgasm. It was Chae Hyungwon between his legs and Chae Hyungwon was the cause of the strongest emotions Kihyun’s not so big body could possibly contain. He breathed louder in anticipation and desire and forgot all his resolutions to resist Hyungwon’s domination completely. It was impossible to not give in now. He wanted his full wet lips on his skin; he wanted shivers that would run through his entire body when Hyungwon touched the sensitive areas; he wanted to see what his boyfriend could do.

Hyungwon pulled his boxers down and got up, tired from his hunching position. Kihyun bit a piece of skin off his lower lip as he felt chills running up his legs to his tip in the cold hall. He opened his mouth and barely caught a moan in his throat when Hyungwon wrapped his long beautiful fingers around his cock and gave it a few strokes, removing the foreskin. He smiled, towering over Kihyun’s exposed figure and slowly, devastatingly slowly moving his hand up and down, short but delicate nails on his other hand buried into the soft skin of his thigh. Kihyun felt like dying, unable to remain his composure and letting a moan slip out of his mouth. Hyungwon’s hand movements stopped, and Kihyun felt embarrassed, his dick in his boyfriend’s fingers that he wanted to feel so badly for so long, his upper body exposed despite still having a shirt on, and his face probably a sick red. It was embarrassing, as Hyungwon was fully dressed. He didn’t even remove his blazer, his tie was tied and his skin was a soft caramel and smooth, in contrast to Kihyun’s burning blushing cheeks.

Kihyun pushed his hips forward, wanting Hyungwon to move his hand again, but the other removed it instead. Kihyun growled, “What are you doing?”

Hyungwon looked down at his legs and smiled, face lit up immediately, “It’s so cute.”

Kihyun lost all connection to his body in seconds, unable to tell whether his blood was cold or boiling. Something grew tight in his chest. “Shut up.” He said firmly, barely withholding his anger. No one had the right to say anything about his dick.

Hyungwon’s smile turned teasing, wrinkles forming in the corner of his mouth, and he pressed his wide palms against Kihyun’s thigh again. “Small. Cute. Adorable.” With each word, Hyungwon’s grin got wider, and Kihyun’s hand trembled more. “Tiny, just like you.”

Kihyun exploded and gave Hyungwon another slap, harder this time. He meant it, he wanted to destroy, but he didn’t want to hurt too much. And he was definitely not tiny. “Fuck off.” He said, tone warning and cold. Hyungwon exhaled and mouthed a silent ‘ah’, looking his boyfriend right in the eyes. Kihyun leaned back on his hands, stretching his body, and flexed his stomach and chest harder, showing bruises and teeth bites Hyungwon left there minutes ago.

“You are such a brat, Kihyun.” Hyungwon firmly stated, licking over the front of his teeth – a habit he had when he was either thinking about poetry verses or contemplating killing someone. Sometimes he did both at the same time, and Kihyun found it hot. He wanted his lips on him, everywhere, on his mouth, his skin, his dick (that was not tiny).

“But you like me for it, Mr Chae.” He shifted his hips slightly, reminding his boyfriend of the business he was supposed to take care of. He raised his eyebrows and pointed at his not tiny cock, forcing Hyungwon to bend down again. The other bit his lip on the name again. “I want to feel you, sir.” Kihyun mirrored his action and bit his lip too, eyes suddenly pleading. If his rules weren’t working, he would press on his boyfriend’s weakest spot. “Please, sir.”

Hyungwon turned to look behind his back and reached for the chair, dragging it right in front of his desk in one motion. He sat down, dark eyes not leaving Kihyun’s, and moved his head closer to his cock, so close Kihyun could feel his hot breathing on the tip. Hyungwon parted and wetted his lips and turned his head to bite into his thigh. Kihyun threw his head back and groaned, “Just suck me off.” He observed his boyfriend’s pleased expression as he sucked on the soft skin of his thigh instead, pulling his pants further down until they couldn’t stretch around his spread legs anymore, and kissed the reddening area. Kihyun couldn’t help the small shivers in his legs. “Please, sir, there are more important things to do than marking me.” Hyungwon didn’t even flinch, completely absorbed in his activity. He moved to his other thigh. “You already know I’m yours, sir.” Despite his attempts to rile Hyungwon up, Kihyun seemed to be getting more bothered himself instead, hard cock leaking on his stomach and breathing irregular. He barely managed to keep his speech clear.

“You keep losing weight,” was all Hyungwon said once he opened his eyes and detached himself from Kihyun’s skin. He didn’t hesitate to press his lips back to it the next second.

“I do what I want.” Kihyun’s thigh felt wet, areas of his skin tinged a slight purple, and he was too exposed. Hyungwon kissed his hipbone.

“I like you soft.” He bit his stomach again. Kihyun could only wonder how much the other loved foreplay.

“I don’t care.” He breathed out because the bite hurt, Hyungwon’s tongue was way too close to his erection and his cock was painfully hard.

“I prefer to take my time, so if you don’t have much body for me to taste, I can’t enjoy this to the fullest.” He kissed the inside of his thigh too close to his crotch, “You already don’t have that much in you with your height.” Hyungwon added with a smile, and Kihyun gathered all his spirit to relax and not smash his boyfriend’s annoying face to pieces.

“Just get to business faster than.” He said harshly. After another several kissed, Hyungwon got up from the chair, pulled Kihyun’s pants all the way to his ankles, spread his knees as much as it was possible and threw his tied legs over his head, his black boots hitting the back of it and calves resting on his shoulders. Hyungwon ended up in a loop of his boyfriend’s legs and Kihyun loved the sight. He wanted to squish his annoying little head but chased the thought away as he was still unbearably hard and undone.

Hyungwon sat back on the chair and wrapped his long fingers around Kihyun’s thighs, pressing on the forming bruises and making the other hiss. Kihyun immediately let out an involuntary moan when Hyungwon licked along the shaft, then again, tracing a popping vein with his tongue, and gave his tip a long kiss before shortly looking at Kihyun’s face and finding what he was looking for. Kihyun felt his tongue pressing flat against the tip, and in the next second Hyungwon wrapped his lips around his cock and slid down slowly, adjusting and hollowing his cheeks, until his nose bumped into the clean skin of his pubic bone. He moved his head up and sucked on the tip, side-eyeing Kihyun’s red and affected face, hearing his hard breathing and occasional moans that he let out. He looked so submissive and weak, all his bratty and confronting essence collected in and controlled by Hyungwon’s mouth, and the older loved the effect he had on his boyfriend. He slid down again, faster this time, and repeated his actions until Kihyun’s thighs shook and he whined a soft, vulnerable ‘sir’.

Kihyun lost all his resolutions, morals and personality when Hyungwon deepthroated him, his thick lips wrapped around his cock and his face relaxed, as if he was enjoying the process more than Kihyun himself. And this person between his legs had been just his handsome teacher crush mere weeks ago. He imagined Mr Chae using his fingers and his mouth to do all sorts of thing to Kihyun when he jerked off nearly every night before going to bed, but never had his imagination been nearly as mind-blowing as the reality.

Hyungwon’s mouth was heaven, his soft lips were heaven, his warm wet tongue was heaven, his fingers that massaged his balls were heaven, and Kihyun couldn’t help but slip out an embarrassing ‘sir’ right as he closed his eyes and threw his head back, waiting for the orgasm to hit him.

“Mr Chae, please.” Kihyun whined, and cold hit his dick again right after. He opened his eyes and moved his neck to look in front of him so fast he nearly he cracked it. Hyungwon let go of his cock, took his legs off his shoulders and got up, smirk evident on his face. He put his hands on Kihyun’s waist and squeezed the soft skin, as if holding himself while he leaned closer to his boyfriend’s perplexed blushing face. “What are you doing?” Kihyun wanted to cry. Just a little bit more, just a bit more and he’d come, but Hyungwon clearly followed his own rules.

“Shh,” he whispered, pressing his finger on Kihyun’s lips. The latter tried to bite but Hyungwon squished his cheeks painfully and fixed his boyfriend’s head to make him look him directly in the eyes. “What is Shakespeare’s shortest play?” he asked as if he was in the middle of the class and not driving Kihyun off the edge after blowing him on his desk.

“What the fuck?” Kihyun hissed, breathing hardly, his painfully erect cock desiring a long-awaited release. He would thrust forward, search for any kind of friction, but Hyungwon’s strong grip on his side and his firm gaze made Kihyun give up. Nearly. “Fuck you,” he threw his head back, on the verge of tears, squirming his thighs to find at least some sort of contact with his dick but only feeling Hyungwon’s fully clothed figure.

“Do I need to repeat the question for you?” Hyungwon asked, grazing his left nipple and twisting it between his fingers. Kihyun whined, desperate for the orgasm, angry at this necessity to submit.

“The… Comedy of… Errors,” Kihyun breathed out, pushing his chest into Hyungwon’s touch, but the other removed his hand immediately to place it on his waist. Kihyun whimpered, throwing his head from side to side and thighs wriggling restlessly.

“Answer properly, please.” Hyungwon moved his hands to his legs, sliding up his thighs and stopping right next to his crotch.

“The Comedy of Errors is…” Kihyun bit his lip, eyes trained on Hyungwon’s hands that were centimeters away from where he needed them the most, “is Shakespeare’s shortest play,” he released another involuntary soft whine and added, “sir.”

Hyungwon smiled in satisfaction and finally put his hand on Kihyun’s cock, wrapping around it completely and tightly, not moving anywhere. “How many sonnets did he write?”

Kihyun groaned. His whole body was squirming, his hands were collected into fists, and he hit the table. “One hundred fifty four,” he muttered in one breath, “sir.” Hyungwon drew the tip of his finger over Kihyun’s thigh and the other twitched violently at the sensation, his whole body like a naked wire, too sensitive, too hot, about to give out or burn. His cock was painfully red and too perceptive to every movement. Just a couple of strokes, and he would come. It was getting unbearable.

“Favourite quote from ‘Midsummer’s Night Dream’?” Kihyun groaned, louder, and the grip on his cock got stronger. He whimpered and looked down – how was he supposed to answer? His brain was off, it was melted chocolate, dense, sweet, just a smooth mass of sugar. He had dicks on his mind, not goddamn Shakespeare!

“Please, Shakespeare didn’t write… all those homoerotic furries for me not to… to come,” Kihyun felt like suffocating, the last of him being dragged out by the grip on his dick. He felt a scratch on the tip and yelped, gasping for breath straight after, hands shaking. One more question and he’d see the light signifying his death. His whole body hurt from wiggling and shaking so hard. Hyungwon was deranged.

“You can do better than that, Kihyun,” he said, and his voice was a mix of everything and nothing at the same time. It contained anger but the tone was so cold the anger felt numb, and the ice left no room for disappointment, or teasing, or excitement. Hyungwon was going crazy, and Kihyun nearly gave up the fight. “Favourite quote, Kihyun?”

Kihyun whimpered, grimacing and holding back his tears, “Love looks not with the eyes… please, sir…” he flexed his stomach so hard he felt pain in his muscles, but Hyungwon didn’t move his hand even a centimetre, “but with the mind… and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind… sir, please.” He was outright begging, anger turned into plea and eyes wet, too broken to fight.

He gasped hard and loudly when Hyungwon moved his hand along the shaft, thumb grazing over the tip, and Kihyun let a tear fall, feeling too much to care, a tight painful knot in his lower stomach finally untangling himself and a collection of nerves finally exploding. His legs started shaking, and his stomach moved up and down, his head restless as he threw it from side to side, and he released a long loud moan just as he felt the orgasm rushing through his entire body and collecting in his cock.

“Come for me.” Hyungwon whispered and suddenly let go and stepped away from the desk, just as Kihyun thrust his hips forward, coming all over himself and seeing the light just like he wished. Only this time he felt alive, more alive than he ever felt, dirty, bruised, tired, embarrassed, but so fucking happy. He helped himself through his orgasm, surprised that his boyfriend didn’t do anything to stop him, and leaned back on both hands again, breathing hard but free. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down, letting the cold do the job for him. He felt Hyungwon’s intense gaze on him and opened his eyes, meeting his boyfriend’s dark and glistening ones.

Just as Kihyun finally managed to calm down, Hyungwon’s breathing seemed to get heavier, and he bit his lip. “My turn.” He managed to mutter out and moved closer to the desk, and only then Kihyun looked down just to open his eyes wide in amazement.

“Oh my god, how long have you been holding that giant inside there?” Hyungwon’s bulge was huge, his pants clearly straining his every step, and the man exhaled quietly as he gripped Kihyun’s waist again and helped him jump off the desk. The younger felt immediately embarrassed as he stood with his pants around his ankles, his shirt unbuttoned and sliding off his shoulders, and cum drying on his stomach. Hyungwon caressed his cheek as he stared him in the eyes, intently and dangerously. It was his turn to feel on the edge. Kihyun lowered his gaze and swallowed. “Can I touch it?” he reached for the pants but his boyfriend was quicker and grabbed his wrists tightly, so tightly his knuckles turned white. Kihyun growled and gave Hyungwon another confused scared look, but didn’t look for long as he was turned around and bent over the desk, ribcage hitting the wooden surface and beating a breath out of him. His hands were let go free and he pressed them on the table, trying to lift himself at least a little.

“I said, it was my turn.” Hyungwon growled out and Kihyun heard him unzipping his pants and hissing, as he probably got his own painfully hard cock out. Kihyun wanted to see. He turned his head as much as he could but only managed to see Hyungwon stroking the red tip of his dick. And compared to Kihyun’s, his organ didn’t fit in his hands.

“Oh my, what kind of monster have you been hiding in there?” he asked, amazed, and Hyungwon let out a quiet breathy moan as his fingers moved over the sensitive area. “Let me see.”

Kihyun’s hand was forced facing forward and a tight grip in his hair made him wince and stay in place. “Did you do anything to deserve to see it?” he felt his shirt being lifted all the way to his shoulders, exposing his back and butt completely. Huge hands moved along his sides, pressing hard and scratching the skin. His dick was pressed into the hard surface and Kihyun was in no way comfortable.

“But sir…” a bite on his butt cheek made him hold his next words in his throat, and he let out a light moan instead. Wide palms moved the cheeks apart, and even though Kihyun always believed he had a great ass to look at, he never expected his boyfriend to observe it that intently.

“I see you’ve been getting yourself ready.” He stated, approval in his voice, and Kihyun smirked to himself and pushed his hips back for Hyungwon to enjoy the sight for as long as he needed to. “Do you always wax, or was it just for today?”

“Always,” Kihyun teasingly wiggled his ass, “But today was especially special.”

His smirk was replaced with a grimace as he felt a slap on his left ass cheek. He contracted the muscles, hoping this would help the burning sensation go away, but a warm hand gently covered the area it hit seconds ago.

“Such a stupid tautology.” Kihyun huffed a breath at Hyungwon’s pettiness but still leaned into the touch. Hyungwon’s hand was strong but he’d be the biggest liar if he said he didn’t want to feel it again.

“Fuck off,” instead of a slap he heard Hyungwon releasing a barely audible moan and even though Kihyun couldn’t see, he clearly distinguished his boyfriend’s strokes getting faster and his breathing irregular. So he was into dirty talk, just as Kihyun guessed. Oh, he could easily show him what a potty mouth he was. “You are jerking yourself off while looking at my ass and hearing me curse like a gangster. You are such a motherfucking pervert, mr Chae.” He felt Hyungwon squeezing his butt cheek again and giving it light taps after. He was sure his ass was red already. “Would you like me to read you some Shakespeare too, sir?” Kihyun smirked and turned to see Hyungwon’s expression, but the other leaned forward and extended his arm right in front of Kihyun’s face, palm facing upwards. He gesturing on it with his chin, and Kihyun grinned wider, understanding perfectly. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t go all out.

Instead of spitting on his boyfriend’s palm, he brought it to his mouth and engulfed two fingers at once. He wanted to feel those fingers everywhere. He wanted them inside, he wanted them on his body, he wanted to hold them, he wanted to play with them, and he also wanted to taste them. Tongue running over every phalanx, he thoroughly coated his fingers in saliva and let them out with a smack of his lips. He couldn’t see Hyungwon’s face but he was sure the other was breathing out a content laugh.

Kihyun heard wet sounds as Hyungwon kept jerking himself off and squeezing his butt with the other hand, and his breathing got mixed with shy moans and short, nearly silent whimpers. Kihyun tried his best not to get hard again but couldn’t help a gasp when he felt a warm wet cock pressing against his ass cheek.

“You enjoy slapping, don’t you?” Hyungwon asked, voice strained and breathy, barely holding his composure at this point. Kihyun moaned when he felt his boyfriend’s cock hitting against his skin, leaving wet traces, and he loved every bit of it. What he loved even more was when Hyungwon put his dick between his ass cheeks and pushed upwards slightly, squeezing the halves closer together. He thrust in slow swift motions, breathing heavily and slapping his ass when the pleasure got too unbearable. Kihyun whimpered when his cock rub past his hole, and he squirmed involuntarily. He wanted that cock inside of him, he wanted it so badly, but he would never let Hyungwon know it just like that.

“I can’t believe you’re getting off while rubbing your monster dick off my ass.” Kihyun said teasingly and moaned at another light slap on his butt. “That’s a whole new level of romantic.” Hyungwon grunted and buried his hands into Kihyun’s sides again, making the other whine louder.

“Are you going to say you would rather hear me reading poetry in cafés for you than making you a moaning submissive mess that you so love to be?” Hyungwon whispered close to his ear and landed another slap on his ass, not stopping the thrusts.

“My ass is the only thing you like about me, don’t you, sir?” Kihyun couldn’t believe Hyungwon’s self control and how long he carried on going. He had to make him moan his name out as his came.

“You must have at least one good attribute.” Kihyun felt fingers tugging at his hair and forcing his head up. He arched his back as much as he could, feeling Hyungwon’s clothed chest pressing on it, and turned to look at his boyfriend just to finally, fucking finally feel his lips on his.

They kissed passionately, almost violently, and Hyungwon’s tongue was messily licking over Kihyun’s lips and inside his mouth, over his teeth and back over his lips. They weren’t in synch, breathing too irregular to keep going for long, and when they bit into each other’s lips again their teeth clashed, their tongues were chaotically moving however each of them desired, mixing saliva and breaths. They licked over each other’s tongues, not matching each other’s pace but loving the play. Kihyun didn’t notice when he started moving in time with Hyungwon’s thrust that weren’t going directly between his ass anymore, and his dick was rubbing on the hard surface even more unpleasantly, but it was the least of his worries when Hyungwon moaned like that, frowning and biting his lip to hold it back, all unsuccessfully. He pushed back abruptly, moaning loudly, and Kihyun felt his cock twitching as it rubbed over his hole again, and streaks of cum covered his ass and back.

Hyungwon rested his hands on Kihyun’s butt as if to stable himself, and tried to calm his breathing. Kihyun used his boyfriend’s vulnerable state to twist his arm back and trying to take his cock into his hand. It was probably so big that Kihyun’s own two small hands wouldn’t be able to cover it completely.

He felt a slap on his wrist and yelped, not expecting the pain to strike again. He heard a zipper closing. “You don’t want to undress in front of me or show me your monster dick. Are you that insecure next to me, mr Chae?” Kihyun teased and tried to get up but was stopped with a strong pair of hands on his shoulders that nearly slammed him back into the table. “Ouch!” Kihyun whined demonstratively and was about to curse but felt a gentle pat on his butt and relaxed. Hyungwon opened one of the drawers under the desk and took a pack of tissues. He cleaned Kihyun’s back and his reddening butt, not forgetting to wipe in-between, and only then helped his boyfriend to get up and turned him to face him.

“Who keeps tissues in his desk drawer?” Kihyun asked, not really wondering but rather pointing it out. Hyungwon just smiled as he cleaned his stomach and his hands, and threw the dirty tissues in the bin under the desk.

“I’ll help you get dressed.” He said enthusiastically and walked to stand behind Kihyun, before quickly squatting and biting his butt again. Kihyun screamed and nearly fell trying to kick Hyungwon, who held his boyfriend close while laughing happily. They both pulled Kihyun’s pants up, the younger huffing a breath and muttering that he didn’t need help with that. Hyungwon turned his boyfriend to face him and landed a gentle kiss on his nose before lowering his gaze and doing the buttons on his shirt.

Kihyun forgot to make any sassy remarks about Hyungwon’s sudden change of character when he looked up to see his soft little smile and loving eyes. He just had sex with his boyfriend.

Hyungwon smiled wider when he noticed Kihyun’s enchanted expression and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Kihyun wrapped his hands around his neck and moved him closer, deepening the kiss and sucking on Hyungwon’s tongue, who just kept smiling into the kiss. The older wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and held him as close as possible before squishing his cheeks gently. Kihyun exclaimed and jumped away from the touch.

“Oi, wash your hands first!” he complained and rubbed his cheeks with the back of his own hands, which was probably just as bad but better than what Hyungwon had in his palms over the past half an hour.

“If you wish,” Hyungwon said in a soft tone and wrapped his arms around Kihyun again, holding him tight and resting his chin atop of his head. Kihyun pressed his face into Hyungwon’s shirt that smelled faintly of perfume and his own smell and Kihyun relaxed into the touch. Until it occurred to him that this is not what his personality is supposed to be.

“Would never expect you to become like this during sex. The biggest character I’ve ever seen.” Kihyun snickered at his own words and buried his face deeper into Hyungwon’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon simply said and stroked his hair, which turned into a horrible sweaty gelled mess. “ You just make me feel so many things, I can’t contain myself.” At least he didn’t sound apologetic – Kihyun would’ve slapped him hard if he genuinely repented for giving him the best blowjob he could never imagine having in the twenty years of his life. But he would never let his boyfriend now about it.

“You’re just kinky.” Kihyun shriveled slightly, expecting a playful reaction from Hyungwon, but the hug only tightened before he was let go. The taller turned Kihyun’s chin up with his fingers and leaned it to land a soft kiss on his lips.

“I just like watching you going crazy.” He confessed and smiled, shyly, gently, trying hard to contain his emotions inside and not break out of character.

Even after this whole week (eight days) of becoming a couple, Hyungwon still hasn’t uttered a single love confession, compared to Kihyun who was impulsively throwing them into his face on the daily basis if the situation asked for it. But really, it was these gestures and tiny details that told Kihyun everything about his boyfriend’s feelings towards him. In the way he looked at him, whether they were in class or in a café reading books, in the way he smiled at him, in the way he wanted to find as much body contact with him as possible, in the way he tried to look controlled and unaffected at anything Kihyun did but always gave himself away. In the way his fingers gently curled around his wrist as he lead him to his tenth favourite place, or how he shared so many personal things with him – his favourite books, poems, music, paintings, destinations, fashion preference and plans for the future. How he shared his worries but always promised to protect Kihyun from whatever might happen. And most importantly, he shared his wild self he turned to when Kihyun dragged him into the game.

“We have to leave soon before the teacher on duty comes around closing classrooms.” Hyungwon said, disappointment clear in his voice. “I don’t want to answer any irrelevant questions as to why I was locked in the lecture hall with one of my students still inside.”

Kihyun tangled himself out of Hyungwon’s long limbs and went to pick up his jacket. He put in on and gave his lover a playful smile.

“Hey, mister,” he swayed from side to side, hands locked behind him and face bashful.

“What?” Hyungwon fixed his tie and quirked an eyebrow.

Kihyun jumped with his legs spread and made a big heart over his head, landing and smiling hard before running off.

“The first one to the bathroom gets the next suck!” he shouted as he ran all the way upstairs and smashed into the closed doors.

Hyungwon snickered, trying to restrain a fond smile forming on his lips, and moved towards Kihyun up the stairs, spinning the door key between his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt @chaeleggiewon


End file.
